


Apples to Apples to LOVE

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Soulmate AU, This is stupid I know, you find your soulmate via matching apples to apples cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro decides the team should play Apples to Apples as a bonding exercise. After all, there's no way that any of Team Voltron's members could be eachothers soulmates, right?





	Apples to Apples to LOVE

It was just supposed to be a normal game of Apples to Apples. Shiro had suggested it as a team bonding excercise.  
"After all, it's not like any of us are soulmates," he'd said. "My soulmate is Matt, Hunk's soulmate is Shay, and Pidge is too young to be any of our soulmates."  
"What about Lance and Keith?" Allura had asked.   
Shiro replied, "There's no way those two could be soulmates, with their whole rivalry and all."   
Little did Shiro know how wrong he was. The team had set up the cards, and everyone had been dealt their hand. Keith looked at his cards. He had UV rays, gravity, kilts, Americans, jelly beans, conspiracy theories, and Canada. Not the best hand, but he'd make do.   
Lance watched carefully as he waited for Shiro to choose the first green card for them to play for. He surveyed the cards he was holding. His hand contained leaf blowers, Japan, cold pizza, my parents' house, chickens, star fruit, and Canadians. A decent set of cards, Lance thought.   
Shiro had set down the first green card. Loud. What was loud, Keith wondered. He set down the Americans card as his chosen play. They waited for a moment, and then Shiro began reading the cards.   
"Chickens. Americans. Fireworks. And finally, noisy neighbors." He considered for a moment before he decided.   
"Who played noisy neighbors?" Shiro inquired. Hunk raised his hand, and Shiro slid the green card towards him. "Pidge, it's your turn to pick a green card."  
Pidge nodded before she drew the green card out of the pile and set it down. Nice, the card read. The team sat in silence for a moment, as everyone decided what to play.   
Keith's hand was lousy, he thought. The newest card he'd drawn had been festering wounds. Nothing in here was remotely close to nice. He supposed he could play into stereotypes and play Canada, however. Canadians were supposed to be nice, right?  
Lance didn't even have to think about it before he slapped the Canadians card onto the table. It was obviously the best idea to play into the stereotype of all Canadians being friendly and polite. He waited quietly for Keith, Hunk, and Shiro to play.  
Pidge picked up the cards, looking at them carefully. She began to read the cards out loud to the rest of the team.  
"We have... watermelons, divorce, Canada, and... no, it can't be," she said, shocked. "The fourth card... it's Canadians. Who played these?"  
Lance glanced nervously around, wondering who could have played the other card. Although he didn't notice it at the time, Keith was doing the very same thing. The rest of the team were all talking nervously.  
"Everyone, state what you played!" Shiro said "I was divorce. What about you guys?"  
"I played watermelons," Hunk said.  
"I'm the card chooser, dumbass." Pidge muttered. "So that leaves...." Her eyes widened in shock, as the whole team collectively gasped. "Lance and Keith! It can't be!"  
With Pidge's words, the respective cards began to glow gently as they rose into the air. The cards twirled around eachother, until they fell again. Lance was left holding the Canada card, while Keith's fingers were wrapped around Canadians.   
"I'd always been in love with you, Lance, but I never told you because I didn't think that you were going to be my...."  
"I loved you too, Keith. I... remembered the bonding moment, but didn't want to say anything because I didn't know that we were..."  
"Soulmates," they both said in unison, before they dropped their cards and passionately kissed eachother.   
"Ew, gross." Pidge complained, throwing her cards over her shoulder and walking away from Keith and Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very, very sorry for this.


End file.
